It wasn't Me Or Was It?
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: One day Yumichika was just just minding his own buisness when Ikkaku threw him to fangirls.....Read to find what happens! My 1st try at humor, I guess


**Me: **Hi! I love Yumichika, Toshiro, milk chocolate, Yu Yu Hakusho….

**Hie**i: Speaking of Yu Yu Hakusho you till need to post a chapter for A Wish, you know that….right?

**Me: of COURSE I DO!**

**Hiei**: Then why are you writing this, onna?

**Me:** *Smacks Hiei on head* Don't get snooty with me. I'm still in the process of writing along with my others!

**Hiei: ***Glares as he rubs his head* Well then why aren't you working on those!

**Me: **Cause this ,I think, is a ONE SHOT! Like DUH! And I'm bored plus this suddenly just came to me. Now onto the STORY! *Covers Hiei's mouth before he can interrupt*

**Me: This is da Disclaimer, I don't Own Bleach! Got THAT!!!??? Good ^_^**

Yumichika was one day walking down the road in the human world in a town known as Karakura. Its was a nice sized town, not to big or to small. He was in his gigai just minding his own business as he whistled a tune in joy. The weather was nice, the sun was shining, the sky blue, and no hollows in sight. Yes, everything was so nice.

It didn't last too long though. Ikkaku then suddenly rounded the corner not paying attention to what was in front of him. This ended with ramming into Yumichika and sending them both hurtling toward the ground.

Ikkaku got up as Yumichika went into a rant about how he should pay more attention, he messed up his hair, and things like that. Ikkaku grinned evilly as he stood looking at Yumichika, he stopped mid-rant and gave him a 'WTF' look.

Ikkaku laughed and then a rumbling was heard from behind Ikkaku, the bold-er shaved headed guy chuckled darkly as Yumichika sweat dropped at the action.

Squeals were heard in the distance and Yumichika suddenly knew. He whirled around and was about to run when Ikkaku grabbed the back of his shirt and yelled, "LOOK IT'S YUMICHIKA!"

"What are YOU DOING!?" Yumichika hissed as he tried to run but Ikkaku had an iron grip. "Are you TRYING to get ME KILLED!?"

"Well they'll just keep chasing me, Ichigo, Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, Chad, and Uryu all day," Ikkaku said as the rumbling was only seconds away, "SORRY BODY NO HARD FEELINGS!" Ikkaku tossed Yumichika behind his and then he was surrounded by….*gulp* fangirls. O_O

Ikkaku was gone and there was silence before, "OMG!! YUMICHIKA, YOUR SO CUTE!"

Yumichika sweat dropped and ditched his gigai as the fangirls jumped for him. Yumichika landed outside the swarm and ran a hand through his hair in a hot way. Then suddenly there was a fangirl screaming and pointing at his soul reaper self, "HE SWITCHED FORMS!! HE SWITCHED FORMS!"

Yumichika ran for it and tried to jump on houses and well the air but those fangirls were prepared they threw rocks and nets at him. Some were trailing after him on the roofs.

'_I swear if I ever see Ikkaku again I'll beat him up and make him pay!" _Yumichika thought as a vein pulsed on the side of his head. He dodged nets and got hit with rocks the size of light bulb, or bigger.

He barley dodged another rock but after twenty minutes was so tired. A net was thrown on him and he was captured.

"So then what?" Ichigo asked Yumichika who was telling them the story of what happened an hour ago. They were all at the park (Renji, Byakuya, Chad, Uryu, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Ichigo) just hanging out.

"I made a deal." Yumichika said smiling happily. "It was all I could do one of them wanted to cut locks off my head."

"What was the deal?" Uryu asked fixing his glass' slowly so as not to get finger prints on the glass. Yumichika didn't lose his friendly (and cute) smile, he glimpsed at his watch happily.

"…"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One." Yumichika stated then jumped up into a tree and waved at the guys below him, who were giving him a 'WTF' look. Then Yumichika laughed, "NO HARD FEELING GUYS!"

"What the hell does he…..Oh shit." Toshiro said noticing that at each exist there where fangirls positioned there.

"I WANT TOSHIRO!" A bunch of girls swooned with joy.

"That's TAICHO Hitsugaya Toshiro TO YOU!" Toshiro yelled angrily. The girls giggled wildly.

"He's so ADORABLE!" One screamed as she gripped some rope.

"SO CHIBI ADORABLE!" Another squealed holding handcuffs and more rope.

Them the girls charged over powering the guys. Yumichika laughed and hurriedly left, those girls may turn on him at any minute.

Yumichika hurried to the soul society and upon entering he was met by Rangiku ,who punched him playfully in the arm, a wide smile on her face.

"Don't you dare think that I don't know what you did." Rangiku stated laughing hysterically after saying that sentence. "You found that those girls were illusions and Mayuri didn't want to play anymore until you mentioned revenge on the ithers. He agreed and sent illusionary fangirls after the others, it's brilliant!"

Yumichika smiled and laughed too, "Well they'll figure it out soon and Mayuri could say he made a hologram me so.." Yumichika started but Rangiku finished for him.

"I know, I was making you help me with paperwork."

"Precisely my dear Rangiku." Yumichika stated smiling evilly as he thought of the others misfortune.

"Yep, so will you help me with paperwork?" Rangiku begged.

"I'll do some but don't push it." Yumichika said and sweat dropped at her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! Then we can go get ice cream and SAKE!" Rangiku cheered happily.

******The End******

**Me: **Wow not what I was going for, its better than what I'd had planned.

**Hiei:** You're an idiot now come on. * Drags authoress back to computer and clicks on a file, that happens to be her yu yu Hakusho one.

**Me: T_T YOUR SO MEANZ!**

**Hiei: ***Rolls eyes* Get started and I won't be.

**Moi/ me: **Fine whatever, Anyway thank youz people who read this and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
